Nana Rampage
by TURP
Summary: Ok folks here is my sequel to Lucy Amuck… Nana Rampage! The story is rated K  for mild cartoon comic violence but nothing bloody or gory though so don't fear this is all played for laughs.


Nana Rampage

Ok folks here is my sequel to Lucy Amuck Nana Rampage! Again like the previous fic just before Lucy hits Nana in the gut at their duel of death a lightning bolt hits the ground sending Number 7 into somewhere bizarre almost like some cartoon world. I present Nana Rampage a short based on the Looney Tunes short starring none other than Bugs Bunny himself. Again like Lucy Amuck the story is rated K+ for mild cartoon comic violence but nothing bloody or gory though so don't fear this is all played for laughs.

-Nana Rampage

As the battle begins when a blast of lightning hit the fighting arena then suddenly she saw her target wasn't where she was supposed to be. "Huh where am I how'd I get here?" Nana asked nervously looking around the area.

"Ok how'd Nana get here? Papa? Lucy anyone?" She asked looking around.

When Nana realizes who is in charge of the animation, her makes her desire to not fall victim to an animator who plans on making her look bad known. "Oh it's you eh? Well if you're the one who's gonna draw this anime then count me out. Capital "O"! Capital "U"! Capital "T"! Out! So goodbye to you farewell to me!"

Nana then walks and draws a crude door and is about to open it but this gives the animator ample time to erase it and draw in a solid metal plate, causing Nana to ram right into the thing headfirst.

"Look buddy what's the big idea Nana said not working with and that is that." Nana repeated firmly crossing her arms and stood in place defiant.

The animator who puts yellow paint on Nana's back, implying that she's a coward. Grabbing the brush she snaps it on her knee. The animator draws a picket sign in Nana's left hand which says: "I WON'T WORK". "What is going off here? Nana's got a good mind to tell Lynn Okomoto on you. You're a menace to anime and Nana will... EEEEP!" Nana yelped out seeing the sign.

"What're you trying to do make Nana lose her job? Afterall I've brought fame and money to Mr. Okomoto and... EEEEKK!" Nana shrieked out seeing animator painted another picket sign saying "I REFUSE TO LIVE UP TO MY CONTRACT".

After running offscreen to clean the yellow off her black dress she comes back into the frame. "Ok, ok you've made your point to Nana you're boss just cut out the crazy stuff and Nana will go to work. What's the first order of business... "

The animater painted a small green hat with a flower sprouting out of it upon her head getting the normally calm Diclonni girl irate. "You know Nana's not supposed to wear a hat." She ranted throwing it off her head via vector.

Next the animater put a large pink and lighter pink bowed women's hat on her head which Nana throws it on the ground, too. "Cut it out you crazy idiot!"

The artist then paints a green and blue spotted sock as well as a yellow/orange striped sock on both her horns which she snatched off then a diving helmet was painted on. Removing that too she found she had a baby's hat on next then tore it off via vector. The artist next painted a long oversized wig resembling a barrister's like those worn by British attorneys and judges.

Nana swiftly rips that off next then gets a massive orange red oversized cap which promptly drooped over half her body. Nana tore it to bits with her vector arms. But Nana was wearing a very fancy pink hat with orange fluff held a pink ribbon which a very bored Nana untied and threw aside. As a final indignity the painter paints a large black oversized top hat which covers all of the rosette's body who by now's had enough. Nana tears the hat to shreds with her vectors and speaks directly to the annoying artist. "That really settles it go get yourself another Diclonius Nana is through! What a Vincent Van Don't! This anime is turning into a regular trainwreck... "

The animator draws the courtyard area upside down as Nana walks over to a nearby tree she notices what's wrong she tries to save herself by climbing "down" the said tree. As Nana grabbed onto the flower stems she tried to find her way to the far off stairs. However the animator draws an anvil on Nana's vectors, causing her to fall on a street, Nana rips off the roping holding her vectors then tumbles over she later rolls into an empty area.

By this Nana was fuming as well as incoherently yelling at animator. "YOU DOG GONE! BACKSTABBIN! PIG STEALIN'! MONEY GRUBBING PILE OF! YOU EVIL LITTLE!"

To which the animator responds to by erasing Nana's head. Once she discovers her head is gone via this latest act of vandalism, she taps one foot impatiently pointing at the spot where her head existed.

The animator then draws a pumpkin head on Nana's body. However when Nana realizes this, she demands it to be corrected. "Ok buddy boy ya had yer fun now what about a Diclonius head?"

The animator sinlpy supplies by simply adding Diclonii horns to the existing pumpkin head which only infuriates Nana even further. "Alright you Manga writing reject make with that eraser of yours."

The animator erases the pumpkin head and then draws a tiny version of Nana's head. She doesn't realize what has happened until a butterfly flies around her head. "Wow what a huge butterfly." She then takes notice of her now-even-high-pitched voice. "My voice what's the matter with it?"

The animator then erases the tiny head and re-draws Nana's head, normal-sized but minus her horns. "Horns."

After Nana asks "Horns", the animator instead draws goat horns. After feeling the horns up she asks again. "Not goat horns my friend. Diclonii horns, pointy ones."

The animator draws very long horns, going far out of the frame and Nana replies to the frankly irritating artist. "Don't be so darned literal buddy!" The animator then fixes the horns to make them normal length as well as size again.

As Nana walks away she gripes about her circumstances. "Geez if Nana could only figure a way out of this trap."

The animater then erases Nana's horns which she promptly notices. "Alright you vandalistic artist put those horns back on Nana's head."

But the animator having other ideas draws a set of pointed oxen horns instead. "Those are oxen horns my annoying friend they belong on an oxen."

The irritating animator erases Nana's body and redraws her as an oxen. Nana, while standing on two hind legs and eating a carrot, points out to the artist that this misinterpretation will not make the employers happy. "Look Lucy'c, Mariko's and Nana's contract clearly states we're to always be drawn as Diclonii. So if you don't want yourself in a big pile of trouble just... "

The animator pretends to comply with what Nana is telling them by erasing Nana's horse body and drawing her as a more abstract, simplified Diclonius girl with extremely cartoony proportions. Her legs were thin and gangly as were her arms. Her dress was nothing but a simple triangle. Her head and face were a simple sphere with spiky pink hair jutting everywhere. Her eyes were simple red dots. "Thats much better you finally... EEEPPP!" Nana then sees how cartoonishly she's been drawn. "Holy guacamoli! Look at me!"

"Continue to animate me like this and we'll both be canned." The abstract version of Nana warns the animator that this latest bit of tomfoolery as well as explaining the dire consequences for both of them, which leads the animator to draw her normally again.

"So Nana's herself eh well what a really novel idea but you sure you won't draw me as a guinea pig or something?" Nana sarcastically asks the animator if they want to keep tormenting her. "No no Nana takes that back easy!" But Nana squealed out and backs off as the animator brandishes his paintbrush.

"Look why can't we be friends we could both benefit or do something revolutionary." But the ever antagonistic animator draws two duplicates of Nana.

"Yeah revolutionary." They chime in at the same time.

"No you don't out, out, out of my frame! Out you imposters!" Nana raged as she shoved the clones out of the picture.

"Y'know what that really does it! I suggest you get Mr. Okomoto on the phone yeah you know the big boss! Because until then I'm not moving from this spot!" Nana stubbornly states.

However the animater has other ideas so they paints Nana on a railroad track with a train coming through a tunnel behind it. Nana narrowly avoids being run over by it. "Well okay but there's still one way out for Nana and you can't stop her."

She jumps up and pulls down the black title card with the words "The End" written on it in large letters.

The view pulls back to the animator, who is revealed to be Mariko alias Number 37, who laughs and states with delight. "Hahah... Well that'll teach her to steal my daddy."

-and thats all folks

Well here it is readers Nana Rampage. It was a long time coming but it was hopefully worth the wait. Reviews are welcome but negative comments will be deleted.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EctoVectors, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.  
> <p>


End file.
